This and That
by Breyton2009
Summary: Bechole. These are unfinished stories and what not. If you would like to use these to write a one shot or a multi-chapter just let me know and I will be more than happy to give you permission just ask is all. I will be posting unfinshed storylines well I guess they would be prompts or something like that.
1. Matching Tattoos

A/N: this is just something random. I guess these are prompts for you guys to do if you wish too. just let me know if you use this or not.

Part One: Lets get matching tattoos

"Beca lets get matching tattoos."

"No, thats lame."

"I'm serious and its not lame, so we can we please?!"

"No way nor would I have your name on me."

"Why not?!"

Beca just rolls her eyes. "Just because besides haven't you heard that once you put someone's name on you that your with it'll jinx it or something."

"So thats them and we're us, it won't jinx us and I am sure of it."

"How can you really be sure of that?"

"We got married didn't we?"

"Thats besides the point, I love you Chloe but no I will not be getting matching tattoos."

"Come on please it will be fun." Beca shakes her head. "Please?!"


	2. Doubts

A/n: basically a conversation with aubrey and fat amy on her doubts about the relationship between her best friend Chloe and Beca. slight mention of beca/Aubrey (for those Mitchsen fans)

We all have doubts sometimes in our lives for instance: a new found romance, a new job or even having a child. Although, those doubts in time disappear as life progresses to where it should be, not everything goes according to plan.

Aubrey Posen had doubts about the relationship between her best friend and Beca. It isn't news to anybody that the blonde didn't like Beca, but she made Chloe happy so that's all that matters. She observed them, not that they would ever notice as they were always looking at one another.

"You know once someone in tasmania starred at a person like you are right now and died." Fat Amy says pulling Aubrey away from what she was looking at.

"That can't happen where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Oh you know if you lived there you would find it quite interesting." Fat Amy says as a matter of factly. "Oh your looking at red and dj girl, don't they know they aren't hiding very well?"

"Probably not, I doubt they heard me dismiss rehearsals for the day."


	3. Chapter 3-

_She said it was over, but how could this be? I mean everything has been fine yet not so fine. You walked out the door hoping she would come after you but she didn't. Is this what it feels to have your heart ripped out because if so it fucking sucks! I let the tears fall down my face making my way to my car. I got in but I just couldn't bring myself to drive away. I turned back to the place I grew accustomed too, I guess it really is over._

_-Moments prior-_

_Aubrey and Chloe have been dating all throughout high school. Nobody really knew except for a select few. Chloe wanted to tell everyone, but Aubrey didn't feel it necessary it was nobody's business. It was their senior year rumors started to spread, which caused Aubrey to distanced herself from the redhead._

_"Chloe I think we should break up. This isn't working anymore besides I don't think I am even into woman." Aubrey says avoiding eye contact. _

_Chloe tries to hold the blonde's hand but she pushes away. "So your going to let rumors get to you like that?! I Love you and I know you love me too! I don't want to break up." She says trying to push back tears but it was no use they were already falling. _

_Aubrey's heart began to break, she hated when Chloe cried. A part of her didn't want to do this, but she was leaving at the end of senior year. "Chlo...I'm sorry but its over. You and I both know it was going to end anyways its better this way."_

_Chloe looked up to see cold eyes starring back at her. "What happened to you? To us? When did you become so heartless?"_

_"I don't know...its just I'm not-I'm not sure I even loved you." Chloe just glares at her, realizing what she just said makes a quick reply. "I mean sure I love you as my best friend but not in a romantic sense. I don't know why we even began to date its not like we ever had sex."_

_"So this is about sex?! You fucking asked me out not the other way around. Was I some sick joke for you? You know what fine its over and so is our friendship...I don't ever want to see you again."_

_Before Aubrey could protest Chloe was out the door. _

_"I'm sorry." The blonde whispers out to nobody._

~Present~

Barden University

Beca walked up behind Chloe covering her eyes. "Guess who?!" She asked causing the red-head to giggle.

"Um I don't know, is it Becky? nOo I have no ideaaa." She says pretending to not know, than turns around bringing her lips to the 'stranger'. "I have a girlfriend you know, but this can be our little secret." She says with a wink.

Beca smirks. "Well its a good thing I'm all yours than huh?" Chloe playfully smacks her on the arm. "I was wondering if maybe I could walk you to class?" She asked nervously.

"Of course! Since when does Beca Mitchell ask to walk her girlfriend to class?" She asked curiously.

Beca says nothing just takes Chloe's hand in hers smiling innocently. "No reason can't I just do something sweet for my girlfriend."

Chloe stops her girlfriend suddenly. "Wait, your okay with people knowing we are together?"

Beca just laughs, sees the red-head look offended. "I'm sorry to laugh but your being really silly, I thought it was kind of obvious that people know we're together. I mean for god sakes we according to fat amy 'have eye sex' during rehearsals." She says causing them both to laugh than continues on. "I always walk you to class anyways and we definately don't act like we are just friends."

"I'm sorry its just-nevermind so uh you excited about auditions?"

"Yeah I suppose so not that I have a choice since you dragged me into auditions freshman year."

"Hey! we have won every year and this year will be no different. We are captain and co-captain instead of that bitch at least this time we will be using your set list." Chloe points out causing a small smile on the smaller girl's face. "I love you so much Beca I'm really glad we met when I came here."

"Well you did see me naked." Beca winks brings her mouth to whisper in chloe's ear. "By the way showers seem more fun now."

Chloe blushes. "Your welcome, well this is me see you after class." She says walking into her psych class.

"I love you too Chlo, told you we would be fast friends." Beca winks walking away not looking back to see a flushed redhead.

There are some days where Chloe thinks about Aubrey and wondering how she is doing. Looking back she is glad Aubrey broke up with her but she did miss her as a friend. Most likely Beca and Aubrey would clash but the blonde has been out of reach ever since graduation. There is no telling where the blonde could be today.

"Posen in my office now!" A tall man in his mid-fifties addresses his employee.

Aubrey walks into the office not sure what her boss wanted. "Sir, you needed to speak to me."

"yes please sit down."


	4. Beca's Last Chance

A/N: Its actually a mitchsen story but when chloe comes back into the picture it will turn into a love triangle. since i already have stories out there feel free to do what you want with this just let me know when you do, thanks!

Beca's last chance

~past~

Aubrey smacks Beca upside the head. "Your an idiot!"

Beca glares at the blonde."What the hell and why am I an idiot?"

"You let her walk away, Chloe loves you, dumbass."

"So now I am a dumbass?!" turns to walk away before Aubrey grabs her. "Let me go, she's better off not knowing."

"Better for who exactly? OH my god you feel the same!"

Beca says nothing.

4 years later

"Bree!" Beca yells out. "We're gonna be late!"

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Now look who wants to be punctual?"

"Cuz I'm dying." She says sarcastically, when she sees the look on Aubrey's face. "Sorry look its going to be okay, I'm still here."

"You're going to have to eventually tell Chloe, she's going to be in town."


End file.
